oO Hijos de la luna Oo
by Stellmaria
Summary: Une nouvelle nuit.. Une nouvelle lune.. Comme d'habitude, un goût de sang.. Pourtant le sang sera plus amer que d'habitude, car il faudra choisir. N'oublie pas Remus, nous sommes tous des fils de lune.. OS


**°oOoOoOoOo°**

**Hijo**_s_** de la Luna**

**°oOoOoOoOo°**

**I know, ça fait perpette que j'ai rien écrit! I'm sorry but la page blanche s'est invitée sur mon clavier, et quoique j'écrive, je n'en étais pas vraiment satisfaite! Donc petite annonce aux lecteurs de mes fics **_longues,_** je ne les ai pas abandonnées!**

**Pour Over the time, je vais sans doute poster dans la semaine! (contents?) Pour Une autre époque(…), ma co-autrice et moi avons eu quelques problèmes pour la suite de la fic, et même si c'est elle qui devait taper le prochain chapitre, c'est finalement moi qui vais m'en charger…. Mais patience, pitié :'( j'y peux rien mwa! Mais je pense que l'inspiration revient aussi pour celle-ci! Quant à I hate you (…), voilà déjà plus d'un an que je n'ai rien ajouté…. J'en suis désolée. Je ne sais pas si je vais la poursuivre (même si j'aimerais), mais ça ne sera pas avant d'avoir finit Over the time (qui n'est qu'à quelques chapitres de la fin) Donc on verra…**

**And now, place à l'OS and let's read and see!**

**Disclaimer **

Tous les personnages et lieux cités dans cette histoire sont de la propriété de Johanne Kathleen Rowling.

**°oOoOoOoOo°**

_Du sang… Une odeur de sang, puissante, enivrante… Un tourbillon de vermeil, un craquement sec, net, d'os qui se rompt… Puis le goût délicieusement amer du liquide éclaboussant le pelage gris, venant délicatement délecter le palais… La chair qui se déchire sous les crocs, tendre, facile… Les yeux brillants d'une lueur pourpre meurtrière et un hurlement… Profond, doux, rauque et plaintif… Coupable et désespéré…_

Il battit doucement des paupières, hébété, engourdi d'avoir trop dormi. Il se redressa en grognant. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal, le déchiraient sous sa peau. Son torse était meurtri d'une longue balafre. Un liquide poisseux avait séché sur son corps, le tiraillant. Il cligna des yeux. Du sang. Et à côté de lui reposait le corps d'un jeune cerf. Il se leva et alla vomir son dégoût dans un buisson. Encore. Encore une fois. Comme toujours… Comme toujours depuis trente deux ans. Il contempla le spectacle macabre qu'offrait la chair étalée dans l'herbe, en lambeaux. A quelques pas reposait la tête de son infortunée victime, ses yeux morts brillants encore d'une terreur sans nom, suppliants dans un effort vain qu'il l'épargne.

Il secoua la tête, horrifié malgré l'habitude. De minces bribes de la nuit passée lui revenaient douloureusement en mémoire.

_Comme toujours…_

Soudain, un craquement se fit entendre. Il tourna brusquement la tête. Des fourrés venait de sortir un jeune homme de haute stature, les habits en lambeaux, le corps baigné de sang…

_Willem…_

Remus soupira imperceptiblement. Pourquoi donc fallait-il qu'il endure sa présence, là, _maintenant _? Le nouveau venu s'approcha, une lueur folle et provocante dans le regard, léchant goulûment le sang de l'intérieur de son bras, s'en délectant comme d'une friandise.

« - Alors, à ce que je vois, ta chasse n'a pas été très fructueuse… » grogna-t-il. « Un simple cerf. Pas de quoi satisfaire un appétit convenablement. A moins que tu n'aies volontairement évité les humains, hein Remus, rassure-moi, tu n'es pas un de ces renégats?... »

Remus saisit d'un air nonchalant ses habits, cachés dans un fossé, pour cacher sa nudité. Puis il répondit lentement, le visage obstinément tourné vers sa récente victime.

« - Tu sais bien que non. J'ai été pris de vitesse par la lune, je me croyais capable de faire trop de choses en un court laps de temps. »

Il enfila distraitement sa chemise, n'accordant qu'une attention modérée à son compagnon. Ce dernier sourit doucement, révélant deux canines pointues.

« - Fort bien… Voilà qui ne m'étonne guère de toi, tu te fonds trop dans la masse des humains normaux, ce n'est pas bon pour toi mon vieux ! Tu devrais songer à faire partie à temps plein des nôtres. Vois donc notre chef : même si la lune n'est pas encore enveloppée de son plus ample voile, il n'hésite pas à exécuter les caprices que celle-ci lui confie, et ce dans la joie… Tu connais sa gourmandise habituelle. Et puis que ne ferait-on pas pour un peu de chair humaine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Remus sourit à son tour, contraint.

« - Bien sûr. Son arôme est… _incomparable_. »

« - Voilà qui me rassure, » répondit-il, cynique, « je te trouvais un peu confus. De toute façon, malgré les souffrances que l'on endure, la lune nous offre une bénédiction.

Remus haussa un sourcil, incrédule. Il connaissait la légère folie habitant les loups-garous _consentants_, mais de là à apprécier leur situation…

« - Elle nous donne un don, un devoir. Pour cela les autres doivent également se plier à quelques sacrifices en vies, comme nous nous plions à la souffrance. Ce n'est que la juste contre-partie. Si les humains étaient un peu plus indulgents envers nous, je ne dis pas, mais à présent il est trop tard… »

Il s'approcha et baissa d'un ton, sur l'air de la confidence.

« Greyback compte se joindre au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sa cause peut avoir quelques mauvais côtés mais bon, ce n'est pas bien grave, si lui arrive à instaurer son pouvoir, enfin nous serons reconnus. Personnellement, j'approuve cette décision, mais te connaissant, je doute que tu y adhères. Ta partie humaine n'a pas encore abandonné devant ta partie animale… »

Remus grimaça légèrement.

« - Tu te doutes bien que dans ces conditions, je ne peux plus songer à venir vous rejoindre… »

« - Arrête donc de baratiner, tu ne comptais pas le faire. Jamais tu ne te serais joint à nous…» rétorqua Willem, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

« - Tu commence à me connaître un peu trop à mon goût. » répondit Remus sur le même ton. « En effet, je ne pense pas que j'aurai pu sérieusement adhérer définitivement aux tiens, même si ma vie s'est un peu améliorée et que le fait de connaître d'autres personnes endurant ce que j'endure – même si certains sont déjà devenus trop bestiaux pour qu'on puisse avoir une conversation. »

Willem lâcha un petit rire, semblable à un grognement.

« - C'est en effet un des aspects dérangeants. Mais ne cherche pas à t'excuser, je me doutais que ce que je viens de t'annoncer allait amorcer ton choix de nous quitter définitivement… »

Remus sentit des frissons parcourir son échine. Une sueur glacée se forma à la naissance de ses cheveux.

« - Je… »

« - C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je t'en ai parlé. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en référerais pas à Greyback. Et puis, d'après ce que tu m'as dit de ta vie d'humain, tu as toutes les raisons du monde de ne pas trop t'approcher du Seigneur. »

Remus demeura muet, le scrutant du regard. Le loup-garou s'appuya contre un tronc d'arbre et acheva d'un dernier coup de langue sa toilette.

« - Pas si con que ça quand il veut le petit Willem. Je n'ai pas toute ma tête, je te l'accorde, mais ma foi, du moment qu'elle tient encore sur mes épaules, il n'y a pas de souci à se faire. »

Remus le considéra du regard, l'air hésitant.

« - Oh, arrête ça, je t'en prie, » grommela Willem, « ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai vu clair dans ton jeu. Je pense bien qu'après toi, je suis sans doute le plus humain de ceux du clan. Je ne te balancerai pas, ne te fais pas de bile mon vieux. »

Il renifla d'un air dédaigneux.

« - Non, pas mon genre ça… Pas mon genre du tout. J'ai beau être un salaud, et aussi un tueur, mais j'ai encore de l'honneur – il faut bien chercher, je te l'accorde, mais je t'assure que l'on peut en trouver un peu caché dans un coin. »

Il se laissa tomber dans l'herbe détrempée. Willem leva son regard jaune vers son compagnon d'infortune, qui ne semblait pas convaincu. Il cracha alors par terre, et leva un sourire ironique.

« - C'est pas comme ça qu'ils font tes humains pour jurer ? »

Remus s'accorda un sourire. La tension qui était montée en lui par la crainte qu'on ne découvre ses desseins retomba d'un cran.

« - Et maintenant que vas-tu faire ?... »

« - Je vais te couvrir. »

Remus le regarda d'un air étonné. Il se rapprocha et se planta face à lui, le fixant dans les yeux.

« - Et pourquoi donc ? »

Willem ferma les yeux, semblant réfléchir. Puis il répondit, d'une voix détachée :

« - Mmh… Tu peux supposer ce que tu veux mais… Peut-être parce que je trouve moi aussi que feu Dumbledore fut un grand homme. Peut être également parce que si j'avais eu un peu plus de courage, je serais allé le rejoindre au lieu de me laisser embobiner par Greyback et de devenir complètement pourri. Peut-être également que je veux jouer un petit tour, un pied de nez en quelque sorte à celui qui a l'orgueil de se nommer lui-même _Seigneur_. Enfin peut-être aussi parce que je pense que dans le fond, t'es un chic type, et que ma foi, tu vas bien me manquer. Comme tu dis, les autres ne sont pas très causants… »

Toujours inquiet, Remus s'accroupit dans l'herbe, face à Willem.

« - Que sais-tu ?... Que sais-tu à mon propos ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix froide, les sourcils froncés.

Le loup-garou le scruta d'un air narquois. Il tendit sa main vers l'épaule de Remus et y recueillit une goutte de sang, qu'il porta à sa bouche voluptueusement.

« - C'est vrai que ça doit embêter le petit Mumus – Remus grimaça à l'entente du surnom – de ne pas savoir à quoi il a affaire… »

« - Willem, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, et tu te doutes qu'en conservant mon humanité comme tu le dis si bien, ma partie sorcière est encore intacte – de même que ma mémoire des sortilèges… »

Willem leva un œil inquisiteur.

« - Pas très fair-play ça, de menacer quelqu'un par ses talents quand l'autre n'est que loup-garou, et seulement cela, autrement dit, la pleine lune passée, un simple moldu – ou Cracmol, comme tu préfères. »

Remus poussa un soupir.

« Tu peux comprendre non ? Difficile d'accorder facilement la confiance… »

« - Je n'ai pas envie de comprendre, mais on va faire comme si. Qu'est-ce que je sais ? Déjà que la nouvelle que je t'ai apprise ce matin n'est pas vraiment nouvelle pour toi, autrement dit que tu la connaissais déjà – comment, je l'ignore. Que tu es envoyé par votre Ordre de je ne sais quelle tête de piaf, pour un peu d'espionnage, cela va de soi. Ce n'était pas bien dur à deviner, et puis je ne pense pas que tu rallierai de ton plein gré le groupe de loups-garous dirigés par celui qui t'a mordu – tu t'en souviens non ? Une belle nuit d'été… »

« - Tais-toi… » gronda Remus.

« - … C'est donc cela qui a titillé ma curiosité. » acheva l'autre comme si de rien n'était.

Les deux loups-garous se fixèrent en silence. Puis, Remus soupira une énième fois.

« - Je pense que je n'ai pas trop le choix non ? »

« - En effet. »

« -… Et… Tu ne voudrais pas te joindre à la résistance. »

« - Non. »

« - Pourquoi ? »

« - Plusieurs choses… Manque de courage, ça c'est sûr. Puis sinon, je crois que j'ai trop l'habitude de bouffer tout ce qui me tombe sous la dent – que je sois sous la forme de loup ou non. Non, je suis trop instable. Pis, il faut aussi ajouter une certaine dose de mauvaise volonté. Un poids lourd je te dis. Pas assez de bénéfices… »

Il secoua la tête d'un air défaitiste.

« - Je ne vous servirai pas à grand-chose au final… »

« - Tu pourrais nous rapporter les plans d'attaque et…. »

« - Non je te dis. Et puis je n'ai jamais franchement dit que je souhaitais contrer les miens. Même si je ne les apprécie pas forcément tous – et crois-moi, j'ai quand même de la patience, je suis du coin depuis perpette- ce sont les miens et je ne pourrai pas les poignarder dans le dos. »

« - Parmi eux se _trouvait_ pourtant celui à qui tu dois ta bestialité. _Cela ne te dérangeait pas_ ? »

« - Pas plus que cela. Lui seul est resté quand ma famille et mes amis m'ont tourné le dos. Tu comprends, un loup-garou, quelle honte. Pour eux mieux aurait sans doute valu que je meure. C'était déjà plus honorable. »

« - Je connais ça… » soupira tristement Remus.

Il se leva et jeta un coup d'œil au soleil.

« - La journée est déjà bien avancée. Tu m'excuseras, mais je dois m'en aller. Réfléchis tout de même à ce dont je t'ai fait part. »

Willem acquiesça silencieusement.

« - A présent, je ne sais pas si l'on se reverra. Je me fie à ta parole pour que tu gardes le silence. J'espère que je n'aurai pas tort, mais j'ai… J'ai vraiment envie de croire en toi. »

Le loup-garou baissa la tête et murmura un vague merci.

« - De rien. Au revoir Willem… »

« - Ouais c'est ça. Mais n'oublie pas Remus, ne cherche pas à lutter contre la bête qui vit en toi. Accepte-la. Ainsi et seulement ainsi tu pourras la dompter. Mais ne la vainc pas. Elle fait partie de toi. C'est ton fardeau, tu dois l'accepter, tu n'es rien sans elle comme elle n'est rien sans toi. Toi, moi, nous sommes des fils de la lune. Et nous nous devons de la servir. »

Remus se retourna pour répondre, mais dans un bruissement de feuilles, Willem était déjà partit. Il murmura :

« - Des fils de la lune certes, mais des fils mal-aimés. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, elle aurait laissé la grande faucheuse nous emporter, et nous brillerions dans les cieux à ses côtés… »

Puis il se mit en route. Il frissonna en entendant un hurlement de loup. Remus leva les yeux et vit un loup noir jais dans la clairière qu'il venait de quitter, le fixant droit de ses yeux pers. Le loup baissa doucement la tête, puis il s'approcha et posa sa tête touffue sur le genou de Remus qui s'était baissé. Une voix raisonna dans sa tête.

« - Tu es un fils de la lune, tu ne pourras y échapper. Et en tant que frère, je protège les miens. Je te protègerai Remus, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour trahir les autres. Souviens-toi en. On se reverra peut-être un jour, quand tout sera fini… »

Puis il détala, laissant Remus seul. Ce dernier sourit et pensa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à transplaner :

« - Promis Willem, on se reverra. Promis petit frère, peut-être alors pourrais-je me pardonner d'être la cause de ta parenté à la lune… On se reverra _Willem Lupin_. »

**°oOoOoOoOo°**

**The end**

**°oOoOoOoOo°**

Bon, sincèrement, si vous n'avez pas aimé, sachez que ça ne m'étonne pas car mon histoire est un peu n'importe quoi. J'étais partie pour faire un bel OS sur Mumus, mais au bout de deux pages d'écrites, je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais absolument aucun plan en tête…  Donc j'ai continué, et ma foi, c'est un peu fouillis au final. J'espère que vous avez quand même aimé.

Le titre (que j'ai mis au pluriel pour les besoins de l'OS) est celui d'une chanson d'un groupe espagnol, **Mecano**, que j'aime beaucoup (rien à voir avec le remix que j'ai eu l'horreur d'entendre il y a quelques mois… Affreux !).

J'ai écrit cet OS au mois d'octobre 2005, et je ne pensais pas vraiment le poster mais bon, après tout, pourquoi pas ? Malgré tout, j'espère que vous avez aimé.

Kisses à tous(tes) !

Sincèrement,

Stellmaria…


End file.
